


Worst Nightmare

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, High School, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Uniforms, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: Rey is raped on the crowded metro on her way home from school by her classmate who's been after her for years.





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is 16, Ben is 18.

Ben Solo is Rey's worst nightmare, and he's currently across from her cramming onto the already packed metro. Rey flips up the hood of her black rain jacket and immediately turns amidst the thick press of bodies to face the metal door as it slowly clamps shut. She's nearly flush to the glass while several passengers do their best to keep their bodies separate from hers. There's sudden irritated murmuring behind her, people jostling her over and over while someone else mutters one sorry after another. Rey tenses, recognizing the muted voice, but stares firmly out of the window. It isn't until she feels the soft nudge of a large male body press fully to her back that she knows Ben's most certainly found her.

She huffs through her nose, her mouth clamped shut, and presses tighter to the glass. Ben follows her, not letting her leave. One big, veiny hand curls around the railing next to her, the other very obviously touching her upper hip. She tries to stomp on his foot, but he swiftly moves it out of the way before he's slotting his hips right over her ass snugly enough that she's held between his hips and the door as they take off. She looks around her, but everyone else in the packed train car is too occupied to know what's going on.

Rey's heart jolts and starts to pound, her palms beading with sweat. Through her discomfort, she tries her best to convince herself that this is nothing more than another of Ben's attempts at teasing her. He's a fucking prick, always has been, so she's used to his stupid antics. He's asked her out a thousand times since she was fourteen, but he's a horrible, mean bully who picks on the younger kids, and she'd never want him. He likes to pick on her, too, thinks it's funny to make her mad. So this is probably just another of those times, right?

She jabs her elbow back into his ribs, the rustle of her jacket just loud enough to mask his quiet grunt of pain.

"Cut it out," she snaps under her breath. She crosses her arms tightly over her chest seconds before Ben closes in behind her.

"Why are you always saying no to me?" he whispers into her ear, his hand tightening around the metal bar. He squeezes her hip, and she tries to wriggle him off, but it doesn't work. "I'm tired of you being a tease. It was fun at first, but this has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

She jerks her head to the side to snap-whisper right at him.

"I'm not being a tease! I don't want you, I've said it a thousand times."

Ben slowly inhales the scent of the perfume on her neck. "Liar."

Rey's about to shove him back again when he reaches around in front of her and touches her all at once between her legs. Before she even has the time to object, he's pulling her panties to the side and sinking his thick, long middle finger all the way into her. Rey gasps and jolts straighter, standing stock-still as Ben releases a relieved-sounding breath in her ear.

"Feels as nice as I knew it would."

She grips his arm and tries to force him out.

"Ben, stop!"

Instead he lets out a muffled groan and curls his finger repeatedly inside her for a few seconds. Rey lets out a tiny, jerky gasp and tries to lift her ass up and away. She presses right into his hips where the evidence of his arousal is poking stiffly against her uniform skirt.

"If you would just give me what I want, we wouldn't have to do this here. I'm out of patience. I can't wait anymore."

He adds a second finger, and she knows he's not kidding around now, but she's too mortified to bring it to anyone's attention. How humiliating. 

"Get off me, Ben," she hisses, trying to use her walls to push him out of her. "I mean it!"

He lets out a soft groan at the feel and strokes his fingers through her. With the hand still on her hip, he starts rolling her ass along his length, letting out soft breaths into her shoulder and fluttering her hair. Rey whimpers, stuck between his hips and the glass.

"There are people around! Ben!"

Ben hums. "It's pretty exciting, isn't it? You have nowhere to go ... anyone could watch me make you come." His hand leaves the bar, and she feels it slide between their bodies moments before there's the telltale sound of him dropping his zipper. He leaves his belt on. "I know you're not a virgin anymore," he whispers, pumping his fingers into her faster. "Gave it up to _fucking_ Poe - did you think he wouldn't tell me, Rey? That was supposed to be mine, and you gave it to someone else."

Rey can't believe this is happening. She's horribly embarrassed at them being surrounded by so many people, and she's overcome with the burning sting of betrayal that Ben is doing this to her. They're not friends, but they have the same friend group, and Rey's known him almost her entire life. She _never_ could have imagined he'd do this to her. She's disgusted by the feeling of his fingers inside her, feels nauseous at the mere thought of his cock. 

"Ben, please, stop," she tries, hoping against hope that pleading with him will change his mind.

He dips his body a little behind her and slides the head of his hard cock at the place where his fingers are just as he slides them out of her with a soft squelch. It's pointless to deny that she's wet, but she hates that she is. It feels like permission. It's not.

"You made me do this, Rey," he says, rubbing the head through her slit. "I've been patient, and you went and fucked Poe anyway. Now I can't help it. This is your fault."

Like an alarm blaring in her head, she has the deep, intense urge to shout for help, to beg someone - anyone at all - to come to her rescue. She's at the precipice of doing it, but never fully tips, and then it's too late and Ben's cock is pressing into her. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and prays to God that no one else is aware of what he's doing. She wants to be saved, but she couldn't stand the shame if someone actually confronted him.

Ben moans low in his throat right into her ear, a sound everyone else is oblivious to, and rocks into her with small, discreet thrusts. He's big, bigger than she predicted and certainly bigger than Poe. The stretch burns and she's not wet enough to help it along. Ben's hand still between her legs clumsily searches around to her clit and starts stroking her.

"This is nice, isn't it, Rey?" he breathes, sounding completely wrecked. He circles his cock around in her a few times before giving a short thrust while she pants, a shameful pleasure building in her. "I can't believe you made me wait this long for you - my fucking God."

Rey just stays silent and lets him move, repeating a mantra in her head that this will be over soon, it will be over, it won't last forever.

He laughs softly to himself, a sound that sharply tapers into a soft grunt when he presses in again.

"My dad was right; sometimes you just have to go for what you want."

Rey knows Han and he's a fantastic person - he never would have meant for Ben to do this. He strokes his long fingers damp with her essence along the sides of her clit, gently pinching it between his knuckles. Rey squirms against him, rubbing him with her ass without really meaning to. Ben takes the hint and fucks her faster, harder, just enough to satisfy her without being noticeable. A soft moan escapes her and she clenches around him. She hates herself for liking it.

"Knew you'd like it once you tried it," he whispers, words slurred together, and then sighs out a long swear as he drives deeper. His next words are rushed, claiming. "You're my girlfriend now, understood? You can't have anyone else but me. I don't want you fucking _looking_ at any other guys. You try to fuck Poe again and I'll cut off his tootsie dick."

_Fuck you,_ she wants to say, wants to scream at him that he has no say over what she does. She's too afraid of what he might do, though, so she simply stands there and lets him take his pleasure in her body. She's only had sex a few times with Poe, and they'd done it missionary and doggie, never standing up. It feels good, she can't deny it. It feels smoother and softer this way, somehow makes her wetter than the other positions. It aids the slide of his cock, lessening the pain. She still hates it, hates the feel of him impaling her and his fingers on her clit, but she'd enjoy it if it was Poe. She wishes it was Poe.

Ben's panting quietly in her ear, quick and sharp, and then his voice strains in a suppressed moan. He jerks her forward a little with a harder thrust and rubs her clit faster. Rey bites the corner of her lip to keep from moaning, her body going rigid as Ben lifts her rapidly to her peak with his fast thrusts and quick fingers. He presses down hard on her nub, touching the sensitive flesh beneath the hood, and Rey whimpers high and soft as she crashes over the edge. She tries to keep her breathing under control, but it's strained at best, and she can't help rocking back into Ben's movements.

He groans into her throat and fucks her faster.

"That's it, Rey, fuck me. Come on my cock, baby. God, you're so tight ... so _fucking_ pretty." He kisses her neck over her hair and fucks through her slippery cunt as she comes down, her walls still gripping him. When he speaks again, the desperation is high in his voice. "Fuck, I'm gonna come - oh, God _, Rey_ ... I love you - I love you so much, _baby--"_ He cuts himself off with a ragged sound when he starts to come, huffing warm breath on her throat.

His moans are choppy and deep, laced with his weak breaths as he forces his hips into hers over and over, filling her up with his cum. Poe never came inside her, so she's never known what it feels like. She can feel it now, though, can feel something like thick warmth. She can't be sure, but it seems like there's a lot. Ben squeezes her waist as he continues to rock into her, still softly groaning into her ear. He keeps going through his orgasm, doesn't stop grinding into her even when every last drop is drained inside her.

"You're so warm," he murmurs. "Could stay in here forever." His voice trails off into a pleased sigh as slides his fingers finally away from her labia, still rocking into her with long, slow presses.

Rey hears a soft _splat_ and glances down to see some of Ben's cum has dropped out of her onto the floor. Her face floods with heat and she quickly steps on it and scuffs it away. Another drop falls to replace it, and Ben hums in approval.

"What a fucking sight," he breathes, pressing into her long and deep to make more cum slip out and splatter on the ground.

Rey exhales through her nose and squeezes her eyes shut, her face burning, heart pounding. She's too scared to even check if someone has seen. It's better just not knowing.

The train starts slowing to a halt, and Ben eases himself out of Rey. Her panties slip back into place. She can feel Ben's knuckles stroking her clothed ass as he puts himself away and zips up. Rey steps on the cum again and swipes it away, keeping her legs shut firmly so no more can drip out from her panties. Just in case.

Ben touches her hips, massaging her lightly through her skirt as the train rolls to a slow stop at the platform. He breathes deeply against her hair.

"This is you," he whispers, sighing into her neck before giving her a soft kiss on the side of the head. "I'll see you in school."

The doors open, and Rey climbs off without looking back. She tugs the strap of her backpack tighter on her shoulder as she hurries away, walking as quickly as she can without running. At the bottom of the stairs up to the street, she glances back to see Ben still in the train and watching her, something like calm triumph in his face. Rey holds back her tears and rushes up the stairs, keeping her head down as she pulls herself up along the railing. As soon as the sounds of the city break her hearing, she starts to cry. It feels safe now in the open space. A huff of relief leaves her as soon as she's above ground.

It's rush hour and people clog the sidewalk, giving her odd looks, but she hardly cares. They can't possibly know what she's just gone through, can't even begin to understand. She'll cry if she wants to - she'll fucking cry if she wants.

It's not raining outside anymore, just drizzling, but the benches are all soaked from the recent downpour. Rey collapses on an empty one and holds her backpack in her lap, wraps her arms around it as though to protect herself as the damp seeps into her skin. She presses her face into the scratchy material of her bag and lets herself cry. Before long, her legs are trembling in the chill, the misty rain clinging to the tendrils of hair that escape her hood. People didn't notice her on the bus, but they do now.

Still, no one does anything. No one even asks if she's all right.

Time drags on at a snail's pace while Rey shivers, fingernails digging into her backpack. She stares blankly at the pairs of feet constantly drifting by, their shoes clacking on the wet cement. After a while, she gets up, hoists her bag onto her shoulders, and stares straight at the ground as she walks through the bodies and drizzle to her bus stop.


End file.
